


Clubbing With Gamzee

by HalcyonicAether



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonicAether/pseuds/HalcyonicAether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadstuck involving Terezi, Dave and Gamzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing With Gamzee

Terezi was laughing, a great smile upon her face. Dave was going to be so excited, she found more of that tasty chalk. Mayor would too because they would be able to finish drawing the town.

She let out a giddy giggle, thinking about earlier that morning when she woke Dave up. She knows Dave didn't mean to but when he sat up, their lips met briefly. She could smell the red on Dave's cheeks as he played it off as nothing big. She loved that cool kid act of his. Her cheeks flushed teal at the thought of the two of them maybe kissing again, for real and on purpose for once.

honk

Terezi came to a stop, readying her cane as she put Pyralsprite behind her, "W4TCH OUT, 1 H34R TH3 CLOWN" she said to the scalemate. With slow, caution she made her way down the hallway, Dave was in the room at the end of it, likely working on another of his cool kid rap.

HONK

The sound of the horns were getting closer as she approached Dave's room. Terezi began to move faster down the hallway, smelling her way. Her heart thudded in her chest, even though Dave was God Tier, Gamzee was still really powerful.

HONK!!!!!!!!

She flung the door open, she smelled something delicious filling the room, but she couldn't smell or hear Gamzee even so much as breath. Actually, she could only smell Dave's blood, she couldn't even hear him breathing. She used her cane to search around, once she found Dave she kneeledd down and tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't. When she pulled her hand away she could smell strawberry, a lick of her tongue and she could taste the delicious colors of Dave's blood.

"D4V3, D4V3? W4K3 UP D4V3" She paused, waiting for a response, "D4V3 TH1S 1SNT FUNNY 1TS NOT V3RY COOL D4V3."

She slowly reached out to Dave, teal streaking down her face as she shoved him hard, tried to feel his breath, tried to wake him up

"d4v3 dont do th1s to me d4v3 dont l34v3 m3 pl34s3" her voice breaking as she starts sobbing, pleading with the body.

...honk...

"G4MZ33 G3T OUT H3R3 1 AM GO1NG TO K1LL YOU!!!" Terezi screams as she stands up, brandishing her cane. She couldn't hear the clown, until she heard the woosh of air behind her.

Terezi felt floor beneath her, smelled all sorts of colors that reminded her of home. She smelled a lot of red nearby too.

"Hey Tz wake up." a familiar voice said, the sound of it making her heart ache. Terezi obeyed, opening her eyes and gasping, at first it was blurry, but slowly came into focus, she could see, she was looking at Dave. She was looking at Dave's white ghost eyes. She began to sob.


End file.
